It is often difficult to locate an arrow after it has been shot from a bow. During hunting when an arrow misses its mark, it may land in dense bush, leaves, or the like, making it difficult to locate. When an arrow becomes embedded in an animal, it will often travel a distance before falling, sometimes in dense brush. The above situations are more pronounced at or about dusk. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a simple device to assist hunters in locating missing arrows and animals with embedded arrows.
Previous disclosures have related to audible signals and to electrical light signals as a means for locating arrows. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,930 and 4,547,837 disclose electrical light means for locating arrows. These devices require batteries, bulks, switches, and the like. Since these have weight, they may affect the flight of the arrow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,319 discloses an audible signal means for locating arrows.
The disclosure relates to a chemical light source. Since the device does not add additional weight to the arrow, there is negligible affect on flight.